Cure Snowy
Marya Samara is one of the members of Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, alongside Lily Gardenia, Rita Hanish and Isis Cromwell. As Cure Snowy, she represents the season of Winter, and her fairy partner is Tundra. History Marya was born in Ottawa, ON, to Saadia and Aariz Samara, and is the youngest of three sisters. She spent the first few years of her life in Ontario, but then the Samara's moved to New Brunswick to get away from the big city to raise their kids. When Marya was in grade six, she began to observe hijab, like her mother and sister Nadeen (although her parents did not force her, she chose to). Throughout her childhood, Marya was a very smart and talented little girl, and spent many years learning to play the piano. Now in grade twelve, Marya is a quiet and studious young girl attending Concordia High School. During her first week of school, she meets her new classmate Lily Gardenia, who ended up being her partner for a science fair project. After the day was done, she offered to give Lily a drive home, but before they reached her sisters' car, they ran into a monster attack. Lily transformed into Cure Tulip to fight it, and when she was having a hard time, Marya was approached by Tundra, who she had found on the side of the road earlier that day and thought was a stuffed animal, to join Cure Tulip and help her. Mary agreed and became Cure Snowy, and the two of them finished off the monster. Later, Lily and Marya encountered Isis Cromwell, who was Cure Pumpkin, and were aided by her in battle. However, she refused to join them, and it rubbed Marya the wrong way. Thankfully, when they encountered Rita Hanish, who became Cure Cloud to help them out, they were more receptive. Personality Marya is a sweet, motherly and very caring girl, although she may come off as kind of shy sometimes. She doesn't like to see others hurting, and does everything she can to make sure they are not. It takes a lot to make her mad, but when she does she takes on a fairly icy demeanour and is the master of the silent treatment. While this doesn't happen often, she is very sensitive and can be very easily upset. Cure Snowy "Freeze! The chilly wonder of winter! I am Cure Snowy!" Cure Snowy is the magical alter ego of Marya Samara. She transforms into Cure Snowy using her iCrystal, a magical phone given to her by Tundra. She does so by opening the Pretty Cure "app" installed and spinning the snowflake icon that appears. As Cure Snowy, she has powers themed on snow and ice. Her main attack is Twinkling Avalanche, which entails her creating an avalanche of snow that smothers the enemy, then sparkles until the enemy is gone from beneath the pile. She can also engage in hand-to-hand contact with increased strength and endurance. Once a year, on the Winter Solstice, instead of her normal transformation, Marya can transform into Solstice Snowy, a form in which she is at her most powerful. Relationships *'Saadia Samara' - Marya thinks the world of her mother, even if she is kind of strict sometimes. She is often embarrassed by Saadia's straightforward attitude and lack of tact in some situations, but she still holds a lot of respect for her. *'Aariz Samara' - Likewise, Marya has a lot of respect for her father, and thinks a lot of him. He is always encouraging in the little ways and she appreciates it, even if he and her mother have high expectations of her. *'Nadeen Samara' - Nadeen is a very sweet big sister, and is always super supportive of everything Marya does. Marya is probably closer to Nadeen out of the two sisters, being closer in age. *'Ameenah Samara' - Ameenah is more of the sister who likes to tease Marya, but never maliciously. Although Marya butts heads with her more often than Nadeen, Marya knows that Ameenah will always have her back and be protective of her baby sister. *'Lily Gardenia' - Marya thinks that Lily is really sweet, and she loves having her as a friend. Maybe, she thinks of her new friend in a slightly different light... but she's not quite sure. *'Rita Hanish' - Marya doesn't know Rita very well yet, but they seem nice enough. They also exude quite an air of confidence in themselves, and she thinks that's quite admirable. *'Tundra' - Marya was frightened by Tundra at first, but now is very motherly towards her tiny bear. Etymology Marya means "purity" or "white brightness". Samara means "under God's rule". Snowy means "of or like snow", alluding to her wintery powers. Trivia *Marya is a lesbian.